


Jordelia

by Shadowhunting_hub



Series: TSC ONE SHOTS [2]
Category: Shadowhunters, The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alastair Carstairs/Thomas Lightwood - Freeform, Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Elias - Freeform, F/M, Grace Blackthorn - Freeform, James Carstairs - Freeform, Jesse Blackthorn/Lucie Herondale - Freeform, Matthew Fairchild - Freeform, Tessa - Freeform, christopher lightwood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunting_hub/pseuds/Shadowhunting_hub
Summary: Hello friends! Set after the events of chain of gold, grace removes the bracelet from james and he realises his love towards Cordelia and proposes her again  *fluff*
Relationships: Cordelia Carstairs/James Herondale
Series: TSC ONE SHOTS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827442
Kudos: 10





	Jordelia

Cordelia swung her Cortana as she practiced yet another move in the London institute's training room. There was no one in the institute except for her and James...she didn't know where the latter was. All she knew was faintly hearing him muttering sm thng abt going and grabbing a snack frm the kitchen. 

Things have became awkward when they were alone since- well since their fake engagement 2 months ago. She was getting frustrated..and here she showed all her frustration in the training. 

X.o.X

James muttered abt sm thing like gng to kitchen to grab a snack. But he was actually going to his room. A fortnight ago (yes he counted) Grace took that wretched bracelet off him and told him the truth...he had gone to his mum and dad and cried in their embrace for wat felt like hours. 

He may or may not have heard Lucie and Cordelia talk abt how wonderful it wud have been if this engagement was real...and that Cordelia was truly in love with him. Just as he was with her. He opened the box and took out the newly forged herondale ring and an anklet he himself selected to match her bronze skin. 

He went to the training room..he knew she wud be there...and there she was swinging Cortana around her. He was knocked out of breath all at once..she looked stunning--absolutely stunning. "Daisy" he said. His voice was raspy.

X.o.X

"Daisy"  
Cordelia spun around and faced James. His voice was raspy. He came near her and said, "we need to talk pls". He was gng to break the engagement she thought. Cordelia cud sense the tension rolling off him, she gently placed a hand on his arm and said, "do u wanna sit?" 

X.o.X

James cud do nothing but nod. His skin burned where she touched him. They went and sat on the benches. James clenched his fists into balls and said "let me tell you everything and then you can talk...please let me tell you until then dnt speak"  
He closed his eyes and said every single thing that Grace had said him that night- everything abt that wretched bracelet. All in one go. He opened his eyes to see a shocked Cordelia. He goes down on one knee and says,"Daisy, Grace was never my love, u were. Whenever i went to the shadow realm and cudnt come back, u were my anchor, pulling me back to the real world. I love you Daisy, i always had. Will you marry me? Will you make this sham marriage a real one?"

X.o.X

Cordelia cudnt believe it. James herondale was asking her to marry him!! This time for real! Her throat was dry. She knelt down in front him lacing his fingers with her own she whispered, "yes, yes james. I will marry you". James immediately slipped a newly forged herondale ring on her finger. 

X.o.X

She had said yes! He immediately slipped the ring on our finger. And pulled her towards him and suddenly they were kissing. Cordelia was on his lap her one hand cupping the back of his neck and the other in her hair. His own were wrapped around her waist and were moving freely all over her body, tangling themselves in her hair, tracing the curves of her body. Kissing her felt like a thousand explosions inside him. He trailed his lips down her jaw placing kisses everywhere. His kissedher down the neck, along her collarbone. His kisses stopped where her dress started. he discarded his coat and fell back so that she was laying on top of him and he was lying on the floor, never once leaving eachothers' lips. They broke apart, gasping for breath as James's voice comes out ragged, "Daisy, my daisy". Cordelia links Her hands behind his neck and pulls him towards her so that her lips met his jaw. She kissed him along his jaw, his collarbone and whispers in his ear, 'we should probably go sm where private". He switched them so he was now on the top and said.. "my love we are alone"he sat up pulling Cordelia into his lap. He took her feet and slipped the anklet around it. And said "sm thng that I wanted to give you" Cordelia smiled and said "it's beautiful, just like you James". James smiled and once again linked their lips determined to kiss the breath out of her  
"My-my so is this marriage no longer a sham or are you both just practicing to umm u know.. decieve ppl?"  
James and Cordelia sprang apart. There near the door were his father, Anna and. Lucie. Will and Anna wearing identical smirks. Lucie looked shocked. James retrieved his shirt frm the floor and tossed it onto Cordelia who took it. This action strangely reminded her of whispering room. One hand holding the coat and another trying to fix her hair, Cordelia wished she wudnt be as red as a tomato now. "So..?" Anna said.  
James and Cordelia shared a look and he said,"i proposed daisy today and she said a yes so ...the marraige is no longer a sham" Lucie squealed in delight as Anna and Will smiled brightly at the couple.


End file.
